Letters to Demigods
by shadowstarr
Summary: Letters written between the characters of the Percy Jackson series. 3: Nico to Bianca
1. A to P

**TO: Perseus Jackson**

**FROM: Annabeth Chase**

**RE: Nice to Meet You (Again)**

My name is Annabeth Chase.

You don't know me, but you used to.

If I'm right (and believe me, I usually am), then you've forgotten all about me.

So here. Let me help you remember.

We were twelve years old the first time I met you. You were stone cold unconscious, and I was convinced that you were the one who was going to finally save me.

(Don't get cocky, though. I told that to all the boys who showed up half dead at my door)

But okay, fine, I thought you were sorta cute, even back then. But I was twelve and only had eyes for adventure.

Then destiny literally threw us together, and even though I was forced to trust you, a part of me still couldn't stand you (that changed) simply because you were so infuriating. (that, by the way, didn't.)

But I slowly got to know you, and as I did, I began to think that maybe, just maybe, you weren't so bad after all.

I don't know exactly when I started to fall for you.

I was confused for a ridiculous amount of time, but hey, you were always so oblivious that I didn't ever have to worry about you finding out anyway.

That is, until I wanted you to figure it out.

Percy Jackson, you are stubborn. And annoying. And frustrating. And sometimes you really should think before opening your mouth. But those short few months I spent with you were the best of my life.

And this year without you has been the longest.

I know I'm going to see you soon, but if I'm being honest…I'm scared. Gods, I'm scared.

Because you used to know me better than anyone ever has, and if that's all gone now…I don't know what I'd do.

But I'm not giving up on you, Percy.

Even if you've forgotten me, I will make you remember. No matter how long it takes.

And once I do, I'm never letting you go again.

* * *

**A/N: This first one is originally from my Annabeth Chase rp blog, and it's the post that inspired me to write more of em. Each chapter of this will be from one PJO character to another- they can be any character from any of the books. Not restricted to demigods, despite what the title says. Additionally, characters can be featured in more than one chapter. This will rely heavily on requests, so go make some! In the review box, just tell me which characters you'd like, and I'll work with that. You can give me a subject, too, or just let me run with it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. P to A

**Requested by: Amnesiac and Peyton M17**

* * *

**TO:** Annabeth…uh..something

**From:** Perseus Jackson

**RE:** Like an Imaginary Friend

Hey, Annabeth. It's me again.

Figured I might as well give you another update, since I haven't in..oh, five minutes?

I'm pretty sure I'm in San Francisco now, or at least somewhere near there.

…..Well, wherever I am, it's really nice here!

I mean I know I'm running for my life and all, but man. I'm at the top of this tall hill, and everywhere I look the colors are just…I guess the word I'm looking for is extreme.

It's like those crazy gods I'm supposed to believe in were working on San Fran, and they got bored one day and decided to explode some color all over this place.

The San Francisco Bay: BAM BRIGHT TURQUOISE

The hills to my right: BAM BRIGHT GREEN

The skyscrapers in the distance: BAM BRIGHT- well actually, those are a pretty dull gray.

Which is disappointing, because I actually really like the color gray. Is that weird? I know people generally think it's a boring color, but for some reason I have this strong reaction to it, and…I think it has something to do with you.

Because when I think of you, I think of the color gray. But not the dusty, dirty color I see on the buildings here. Your gray is fiercer. It's wild. And brilliant. And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Is that what you're like, Annabeth?

I don't get much of a chance to rest these days, what with running from the Ugly Sisters and all, but when I do? Well, in those quiet moments, when I'm lying down, staring up at the stars, trying to pretend I'm not in mortal danger, I think of you.

I know, I know, it's crazy. I remember almost nothing about you, except for you name. But sometimes I get glimpses of your face, too, and when I do…I hold onto those. Because I think those glimpses are what's saving me right now.

Annabeth, I don't know what I'm heading towards. But whatever it is…well, I hope you're there, too.

…Oh, crud. Gotta go. My friends from Bargain Mart are back to offer me low prices on wieners, bad conversation, and more exhausting battles.

Talk to you again if I survive!

-Percy

* * *

**A/N: Aw, guys, thank you so much for the requests so far! These are a lot of fun to write, and I will get to all of them! Keep em coming, please? :)**


	3. N to B

**Requested by: Amnesiac**

* * *

**TO: **Bianca Diangelo

**FROM: **Nico Diangelo

**RE: **To Hell and Back

I guess this is my last letter to you.

It's also the first one you'll never get.

You're gone now. Not "gone" in the way that you have been for the past few years. No, this time you're really, truly gone, finally, after all this time, to a place even I could never follow.

I guess as a son of Hades I've gotten cocky. I figured that no matter what happened, I'd always be able to find you.

But you've gotten past even death now, and I can't help thinking that maybe you were escaping. I know you loved me, Bianca. But I also know that I was suffocating you.

The first year you were gone, I spent every waking moment trying to find you. To talk to you.

To bring you back.

You tried to tell me not to. You fought so hard against me, and I couldn't believe that my own sister didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

But that wasn't it, was it?

You knew, Bianca. You knew that you didn't belong here anymore, that your time was up, that you had to move on.

You spouted those clichés at me so many times that I learned to tune them out. But maybe something you said registered somewhere in my mind, because I stopped trying. And instead, I just started visiting.

But today, when I knew at last I'd found a definite way to get you back, you just weren't there anymore.

I could have saved you Bianca. We could have been a family again.

But you left. Again.

And this time…you didn't even say goodbye.

I know you did it for all the right reasons. I know that. But it doesn't stop my heart from hurting, or my brain from relentlessly throwing all of your memories at me like some sadistic pitcher.

What if I forget you, Bianca?

What if I don't?

Everywhere I go now, I'm looking for you.

And I just keep thinking that now that you're reborn, we could be right next to each other, and neither of us would even know it.

Because you've moved on to another family.

How are they treating you, Bianca? Are they loving you enough?

Are they loving you more than I did?

Look, sis. I miss you. A lot. And I won't pretend that I'm not hurt and maybe even a little angry with you for all of this.

But I also know that I'm not being entirely fair. You spent my whole life taking care of me, and it's wrong of me to blame you for wanting a little bit of a break.

So wherever you are, Bianca, I hope you're happy. I hope you get a chance at a better life than last time. Because I know you deserve it.

You don't have to worry about me anymore, sis. It's finally time for you to take care of yourself. I'll be okay. I promise.

I love you, Bianca.

And no matter what, you will always be my big sister.

Forever your annoying little brother,

Nico

* * *

**A/N: Guys. Nobody told me I'd get so many Diangelo feels. Oh gods. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the requests so far, and I can't wait for new ones :)**


End file.
